


At Your Service

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bribery, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Groping, Kink Meme, M/M, Maids, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today only, Anteiku is holding a special maid café event. Come enjoy a cup of freshly brewed coffee like a king with one of our lovely maids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://tokyoghoulkink.dreamwidth.org/1408.html?thread=146048#cmt146048) at the Tokyo Ghoul kink meme, which requested Kaneki dressed as a maid.

Straightening his cuffs, making sure his hair was perfectly in place, Tsukiyama strode up to the unassuming entrance of Anteiku. Today was just a regular day. He'd done a significant amount of studying the night prior, so he felt like he deserved to unwind with a nice cup of freshly brewed coffee. Anteiku may have been serving ghouls and lowly humans alike, but he could not deny that they knew how to prepare an exceptional cup. He had yet to receive an order that did not meet with his high standards.

The café's quiet atmosphere was just the thing he was after, but there was admittedly one other thing that now made Anteiku special. The last time he visited, he encountered that new boy they hired; the shy one with the eyepatch. At first glance, based on the cover, Tsukiyama thought he looked like he belonged there at Anteiku, but as he got closer, he realized that there was more to him than met the eye. His nose had been met with the most fantastic scent that drifted above the strong aroma of coffee. It was an impressive thing; a scent that made his head feel a little dizzy at first.

A boy that fine didn't belong in that place, working alongside such a brutish girl. There was a much better place for him – on his plate.

He'd already promised him that they would see each other again, but he couldn't help himself. And he wanted coffee, besides. If he saw him again upon this visit, their meeting would simply be the sugar in his coffee.

Opening the door, however, his senses were assailed by the unexpected.

This was not his Anteiku, this crowded place brimming with the reek of subpar meat. His eyes narrowed as they scanned the room. They were just a modest shop, the sort of place that attracted far more regulars than new customers, but there were no familiar faces among the ones he saw in front of him. The only ones he recognized were the ones who worked there, and, as soon as he noticed what they were wearing, he realized why there were more people than usual.

That rough girl, noticing him from across the room, held her serving tray up to shield herself, but he had already seen. There was no point in hiding now when he'd seen what the others were wearing anyway. Koma, pouring coffee behind the counter, was wearing a modest butler's outfit while Touka and the other girls on the floor were dressed as maids, showing enough leg to turn his stomach. She was certainly acting like she didn't want to speak with him, interact with him, or even look at him, but she relented after a moment when she saw him looking around.

“I thought for sure he'd be here today,” he muttered to himself in disappointment.

She ran up to him, still protectively shielding herself with her tray. “If...” She stopped and looked around quickly. “If you're looking for Kaneki, he's not here today.”

“Can't I just enjoy a cup of coffee? He isn't the sole reason I came, you know,” he said, offended that she thought she could read his mind.

“Well... He's not here, so I hope you didn't get your hopes up. And, if you hadn't noticed, we're really busy right now, so we don't even have any free tables. I know how you enjoy your peace and quiet, so maybe you should come back some other time when we aren't so full.”

The way she was acting was awfully suspicious. If he weren't mistaken, it sounded like she were trying to drive him away. Granted, she never seemed to appreciate his presence, but she was trying to remove him with more insistence than usual. If she had just been worried about him seeing her dressed like that, then she wouldn't have stormed up to him the way she had, so there had to be some other reason...

He gave the store another look, curiously rubbing his chin between two fingers. As he looked around, she tried to stay in front of him, but it was impossible for her to obstruct his view when she was considerably shorter than him. He found Koma again, now delivering a steaming cup to one of the customers seated at the bar. Near him, he found Irimi manning the register with her typically sour expression. That was odd, though... If Irimi were there, then who was the other girl he saw on the floor with Touka?

He was certain he'd seen another girl...

“You know, I thought I saw-”

“You didn't see anyone!” Touka insisted, blurting it out loudly enough to frighten a few of the nearby customers.

Tsukiyama couldn't hold back the short, biting laugh that came out of his mouth. “You're bothering the customers, you know. Really, there's no need for you to be loud. I already heard what you said. However, I'm not going to leave just because you said I should. Anteiku has some of the best coffee around, so I deserve to enjoy a cup just like the rest.”

By now, he was kind of determined to stay in spite of her.

Something was really off with her. She kept glancing around nervously, so he started following her eyes, and he eventually realized where she was looking. For some reason, she went very pale and her face broke out in a light sweat as another waitress dressed in a maid outfit came closer to them. Touka shook her head and tried to discreetly wave a hand at her, but the other girl didn't seem to notice her frantic efforts to turn her away.

“Touka, the couple in the corner have been waiting on their dessert. I thought you were going to get that...?” The girl turned to face him and Tsukiyama's heartbeat stilled when he noticed the eyepatch over her left eye. “Oh, Tsukiyama... san... H-hello again.”

That girl he thought he saw earlier was no girl at all. Wearing a blush to go with his frilly black and white maid outfit, Kaneki looked like he would rather be somewhere else, averting his eyes to the floor. Touka stepped in front of him defensively, shoving out her slight chest as if she were trying to intimidate him.

Tsukiyama's grin only grew. “Kaneki-kun, it's nice to see you again. I was worried for a second. Touka would've had me believe that you weren't here today. You're looking... quite lovely.”

The boorish girl tried to block his view, but he was still able to see more than she could hide. Kaneki had his hands curled in the front of the skirt, trying to pull it down to hide his legs. He was wearing a pair of white socks that went over his knee, but there was still a very visible, very tantalizing few inches of bare thigh that could be seen between the end of his skirt and the start of his socks. Tsukiyama was sure that there was a story here, a reason for why Kaneki was dressed this way instead of wearing the traditional butler outfit, but he wasn't about to question it. Kaneki looked like he wouldn't be in the mood to talk about it, but...

On second thought, he wanted to know now. He wanted to ask Kaneki personally what he was doing dressed like that, and he wanted to watch him squirm around nervously as he tried to explain.

“Well,” he said, sharp eyes darting to the now-empty table in the corner. “While you were busy ignoring your customers, it appears that they decided to leave.”

Touka spun around, her dismay evident when she noticed that the customers she was supposed to be attending to had, in fact, left the store.

“Looks like there's a table for me after all.”

Before she could start spewing another thousand reasons why he should leave, he started making his way over to the table in the corner. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other, and looked at them expectantly. Although Kaneki still appeared to be very nervous, he stepped around Touka and approached the table.

“I guess there's no helping it,” he said quietly, refusing to meet Tsukiyama's eyes, bashfully looking at the ground. “If you've already seen me like this, then there's no point in hiding it. It's embarrassing, but I'm doing this for the sake of Anteiku today. The customers seem to like it, so...”

“I can see why,” Tsukiyama said, having himself a better look at him now that Touka wasn't in the way.

Kaneki was still attempting to pull the front of his skirt down, tugging on the ruffled white apron that he was wearing over it. The dress Touka was wearing looked a little bit different from the one Kaneki was wearing, having buttons on the front that went right up to the collar, modestly covering her chest. Whoever designed these dresses must not have had Kaneki in mind when they were made. It was probably foolish of him to even believe that these dresses had been made by hand for them at all.

Kaneki's dress had a dangerously low neckline, scooping from one shoulder to the other, showing off his pale, very prominent collarbones. The blush on his face had already reached his ears and was slowly creeping down his neck, making Tsukiyama wish he could get a better view of what lay beneath that plunging neckline.

There was a special menu already on the table, showing the various unique items they had for their maid café day. Though the pictures made the food look appealing, none of it was appetizing to Tsukiyama. Their maid event had brought in more humans than usual; his glance around earlier had told him as much. There were no ghouls he recognized aside from the staff. It might have looked strange for a handsome gentleman like him to be there alone, sipping a sole cup of black coffee when he could've had a specialty pastry or something along with it, but there was only one thing he was interested in, and it wasn't on the menu.

“Would you mind taking care of him, Touka?” Kaneki asked, anxiously looking around at the other customers who were looking back at him with thinning patience. “I-I have other customers waiting, so...”

This was a request that Touka rightly didn't look ready to accept. Her shoulders fell as she accepted what needed to be done, but the disdainful look on her face remained. “Fine. Maybe I'll even throw in a free dessert.”

“That's quite alright,” Tsukiyama said, leaning back in his chair, making himself at home. “I'm fine with waiting for Kaneki-kun. If I'd known how busy you'd be today, I would've brought a book with me. I can settle for people-watching, though,” he said, leering pointedly at Kaneki's thighs.

Embarrassment reaching a new height, it was Kaneki who hopped behind Touka this time to hide himself from Tsukiyama's lurid stare.

“Of all the times for you to make an appearance...” Touka growled under her breath.

He came there to have a quiet, relaxing time. It was already evident that he wouldn't achieve that in this bustling atmosphere, but it didn't seem right for her to be treating him so unfairly when he was a customer just like any of the rest. Though, he had to admit that there was something rather fun about riling her. She was very easy to aggravate, and he loved pushing her buttons, amused to know that there was nothing she could do about it while they were surrounded by other people.

And this new boy...

Yes, he was something even more special. The way that his knees shook when he looked at him made him want to eat him right up.

A customer behind them politely raised a hand in a wave which Touka caught from the corner of her eye. Quickly covering up the dangerous looks she'd been giving him with a gentle smile, she turned to the customer and promised that she would be with them shortly.

She turned around to Kaneki and tried to talk to him in a low voice. There may have been a lot of people in the café, but they weren't very loud, so Tsukiyama could hear everything she was saying with crystal clarity. “I can't just leave you here with this guy,” she said. She put her hands on Kaneki's shoulders, making him flinch, his blush intensifying when he felt her hands touch his bare skin.

Tsukiyama felt something in him aggressively rise up when he saw the way he reacted to her touch. Jealousy? Revulsion? It was something like that, he could tell. It was like watching someone else touch his food. He didn't like it.

Kaneki nodded timidly. “Your customers are waiting for you, though...”

“It's alright, I'll handle it. I've dealt with more customers than this in the past,” she assured him.

“How about this,” Tsukiyama said, interrupting their little huddle. He reached into his blazer and pulled out an intimidating wad of cash. As they watched, he pulled off the money clip securing it. Licking the pad of his thumb, he counted off five bills and placed them on the table where they could see them.

Touka narrowed her eyes at him.

“Fifty-thousand,” he wagered, evenly meeting her eyes, repelling her venom. “I think that ought to cover your trouble, mon cheri. Take this and leave Kaneki-kun here with me. This should more than cover the effort of having to handle his tables for him.”

His offer had clearly bothered her, but she was visibly trying to hold it in; one hand curled at her side, the other clutching the serving tray in a white-knuckled grip. “You can keep your money,” she told him firmly. “Besides, what about Kaneki? He needs to work for those tips too, you know. You act all generous, but you're just causing trouble for the shop.”

She was right. That was very rude of him. He intended to give Kaneki a tip if he served him, but it wasn't fair of him to leave him out of this. It was a good thing he hadn't put his money away yet. Looking at her with a light sigh, he counted off a few more notes and made a new stack, setting them side-by-side.

“Fifty-thousand for Kaneki-kun as well then.”

Touka was finally nearing her breaking point. “Look, you. I don't think you get it. You can't just _buy_ service here-”

“Touka.” Kaneki lifted one of his hands, delicately placing it on her arm to get her attention. In her enraged state, she seemed surprised to hear his calm voice. “It's... That should be fine, I think. At this point, we're the ones who are inconveniencing the customers. It shouldn't take me too long to take care of Tsukiyama-san, and then I can get back to helping you with the other orders. I think we might just be blowing this out of proportion.”

“You see?” Tsukiyama said, smiling wolfishly. “Kaneki-kun understands. I'm just here to enjoy an honest cup of coffee. I just wanted to get to know your new addition a little more. Is that so wrong?”

No matter how much he offered her, she wasn't buying it. He kept the smile fixed on his face, but he really wished he could snatch back the fifty-thousand he'd laid out for her. Even if it helped get her out of his hair, she didn't deserve it for treating him like this.

She looked at Kaneki in disbelief. “You can't be serious... You aren't just agreeing to do it because you want the money, are you...?”

Kaneki fidgeted, locking his knees together, rubbing the toe of one shiny black shoe against the other. “That's not really...” Making up his mind, trying to sound more assertive, he shook his head and straightened up, holding himself firm. He shoulders still shook a little, though, and it wasn't even cold. “I'm doing it for the exact reason I said before. We can't just keep standing here. Look around you.”

When she did, a dozen anxious and aggravated faces stared back at her.

“Fine.” She raised a hand and pointed at Tsukiyama, marking him. “But I'll be watching.”

There was probably a lot more she wanted to say, but she kept it inside. Turning with a loud huff, she stormed off, finally leaving him alone with Kaneki – but not before she turned on her heel and returned to snatch her share off the table. With that, she was finally, truly gone, and Tsukiyama had the feeling he wouldn't have to worry about her again, even if she saw him doing anything she thought looked unseemly with their precious new boy. Unless she wanted to ensure that those customers never returned to Anteiku again, she wouldn't be able to leave them now for anything.

Now that they were alone, Kaneki looked like he didn't quite know what to do, wringing his hands together in front of himself, eyes darting between Tsukiyama and some insignificant place elsewhere. “Oh...!” he said suddenly, shoulders jerking upward like he'd surprised himself with the thought he'd had. “I should take your order, shouldn't I? I'm sorry. Things got a little carried away there, didn't they?”

He was going to try to pretend like none of that had affected him, wasn't he? Well, that was cute.

“Verily,” Tsukiyama confirmed, “but why don't we start this over from the beginning? There's a proper way to begin things in a maid café, after all.”

The red returned to Kaneki's face. He laughed, trying to act like he didn't know what he was talking about, but there was no way that he was unaware. There surely had to be other customers who requested such a service from him before Tsukiyama arrived. He'd already put up with Touka's stubbornness, so he felt like he had the patience to wait if he had to.

Kaneki's eyes drifted to the money on the table. After a moment's consideration, he bowed deeply at the waist and said in a somewhat shaky voice, “W-welcome back, master.” He stood up, trying to look at him straight as he continued. “Our specials today include a sweet caramel latte and a refreshing mint chocolate mocha with whipped cream.”

Tsukiyama waved his hand dismissively. “As lovely as those sound, you know I can't have any of that. Are you trying to kill your master?”

His visible eye flew open at the accusation that he would've done anything to hurt him, but he quickly seemed to realize that he was just trying to get him to act in-character with him. He fervently shook his head and hurried to correct himself. “Not at all, um... _master_. I was only, um...” Eyes swirling as his brain tried to work its way through this intensely embarrassing situation, he stopped and stepped out of character again. He came a little closer, giving him a pained look. “Tsukiyama-san, are you sure I need to do this? I appreciate having you as my customer, but this is embarrassing enough for me as it is.”

They'd only just begun. He had no intention of stopping just yet.

Closing his eyes, Tsukiyama wagged an admonishing finger at him and clicked his tongue. “Non, mon servante. Today, you have a special role, and we have a special kind of relationship. I would appreciate it if you maintained the proper behavior in front of your master.”

It looked like Kaneki was having trouble getting into this role, but the money on the table was a sure motivator. Without any further questions, he calmly stepped back into character, bowing to him. “My apologies, master. I should know better than to say such unnecessary things.” This time, when he straightened up, he tentatively met his eyes with a blush and a small, polite smile. “Would you like me to bring you your usual?”

Tsukiyama grinned, feeling something tickling his gut when he saw that smile on him. It may have only been an act, but Kaneki fell into the submissive, obedient role so nicely. The way he looked, so eager to please, made him wish that all of the Tsukiyama residence's servants could be so aspiring.

“Yes, I'd like that, although I think I'd like to do things a little differently for a change.”

Kaneki's eyes widened by a fraction. If he blinked, he would've missed it, but Tsukiyama saw the way that Kaneki reacted; alarmed that there may be more embarrassment in store for him. “Um. What might that be?” he asked, his hands unconsciously finding the edge of his apron.

Yes, this was good. Kaneki didn't even need to ask. As long as he kept making those kinds of faces, Tsukiyama would leave a satisfied customer.

“No need to worry yourself about that,” he assured him. “For the moment, you should put all of your focus on making my coffee for me.”

His response left Kaneki bewildered, but he bowed again and left the table to get his coffee. Tsukiyama followed him with his eyes as he went, admiring the way his legs looked under that skirt. For a boy of his height, his legs were quite lean. It was a shame they didn't have more meat on them, but his skin looked very tender. Tsukiyama could feel himself getting excited as he imagined what taste must accompany Kaneki's unique scent. Though it was a thing that he knew might remain only as fantasy, he wished that Kaneki would willingly submit to him. Imagining what it would be like to taste him with his consent was almost too much to bear.

Pushing up the ruffled edge of the skirt, revealing his pale thighs beneath, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of his hip...

That wouldn't do. It was a tantalizing thought, but, if he let himself indulge in it, he knew that he would come to the attention of the other café patrons. That wouldn't do at all.

What noises would he make, though?

The curiosity surreptitiously entered his brain. He needed to know what sort of sounds an unresisting Kaneki would make. He imagined they would be soft like a kitten's; all mewls and pleasant purrs. His stomach twisted itself into a hungry knot so strong that it made his head feel light.

The coffee.

Kaneki was coming back with his coffee. As long as he had some of that in him, he could try to ignore his hunger. It wouldn't completely satisfy him, but it would probably be enough to calm him before he could get carried away by his hungering thoughts. When Kaneki returned, he tried his best to keep his composure, keeping his hands held together in his lap so that they wouldn't find a mind of their own.

Watching Kaneki trying to set down the coffee without bending too much made Tsukiyama wish that he were on the other side of him. Each time Kaneki bowed to him, were the people behind him getting a flash of something? The dress _was_ awfully short...

Trying to keep his hand from shaking, he grasped the cup unsteadily and brought it to his lips. Anteiku's coffee was always enjoyable, but this was something else. He may have had his bias, but even the coffee prepared by Kaneki tasted especially good. The warmth spread over his tongue and its vibrant notes mixed with Kaneki's scent to create a new, intoxicating aroma that went right to his head. Having the coffee in his stomach worked about as well as he'd hoped, helping him relax a little even with Kaneki near him.

“Does... Does it meet your expectations?” Kaneki asked, anxiously clutching the serving tray he'd brought it on.

Tsukiyama sighed pleasantly, letting the mingling aromas play on his senses. “Magnifique. You make one very satisfactory cup of coffee.” Kaneki relaxed, looking relieved and pleased that he was happy with his coffee. “Would you mind staying with me a little longer?”

While they had other customers who needed to be taken care of still, he knew that he was asking for a lot, but this was something that he wanted. And he had a habit of getting all the things he wanted. He could tell that Kaneki was still on the fence, nervous and anxious to go back to serving some of the other people in the café. Casually, as a gentle suggestion, he moved his eyes to the money on the table, then slowly brought his eyes back to Kaneki's. He hadn't known Kaneki for long at all, but he could tell that he was the type who would feel bad if he didn't do everything he could to honestly earn the money he was working for.

“Alright,” he said, giving in.

“Hm? What was that?” Tsukiyama teased, raising an eyebrow.

Kaneki bit his tongue. “Ah- ...Whatever you wish, master.”

Sitting back slightly in his chair, Tsukiyama uncrossed his legs and patted a hand against his thigh. He didn't need to give any further instruction, believing that to be enough for Kaneki to understand what he wanted him to do. Naturally, Kaneki looked like he couldn't comply with such a request on his own. Tsukiyama was surprised. He thought for sure that plying him with cash would've been enough. It worked on most people, at least.

But that was fine. It just meant that Kaneki was a little more elusive, and that just made him more appealing.

He laughed. “I suppose I can't force you...” Taking his roll of money out again, he swiped another bill from it and placed it on top of the others. Even if Kaneki didn't fall for it now, he felt like he should do it to thank him for wasting his time on his selfish demands.

However, much to Tsukiyama's surprise, Kaneki placed the tray on the table and came forward, carefully holding the skirt down as he sat down and situated himself on his lap. The people at the tables surrounding them turned around to look at them, looking either amused or confused by this unusual turn of events. Normal maid cafés existed to cater to their patrons' fantasies, but they had certain boundaries. None of their maids would ever go as far as to sit in a customer's lap.

This was exactly what Tsukiyama wanted, but he didn't know what to do now that his wish was fulfilled. A dangerous burst of hunger and lust exploded within him, and he had to look away from Kaneki, trying his hardest to keep himself from breathing in his scent, trying to rid himself of temptation. This was what he wanted, but... Now he was wishing that he could have Kaneki all to himself in a place where no one could see them. When that scent got a hold of him, it made him feel like abandoning his composure, letting himself go wild. He wanted to give in to his instincts and prey upon those fragile shoulders that were just within biting distance, to see whether his blood and flesh tasted as delicious as he smelled.

“Tsukiyama-san, are you alright?”

He looked at him, wide-eyed, and tried to assume a neutral expression. “I'm quite alright. Just a little surprised, is all.” And hard. He was pretty hard now, and he would've been surprised if Kaneki hadn't noticed yet. Trying to sit in a way that took pressure off of it only brought Kaneki's rear in contact with it more. Heat rose to his face as Kaneki nervously wiggled in his lap, rubbing right against it.

He wanted to eat him...

It would be highly inadvisable for him to give in to his desire now. Flipping Kaneki over onto the table to have his way with him was such a bad idea, but a bad idea had never sounded so good.

Reaching around him, he picked up his coffee and took another sip, distracting himself with its flavor. Kaneki watched him, his eyes following every movement he made as he set the cup back down. If he couldn't eat Kaneki right now, then that was fine. He was good at waiting. He couldn't consider himself an accomplished gourmet if he weren't capable of waiting. His prey was ripe for the picking, but he needed to wait for the right moment, and that wasn't right now.

For the moment, however, he could entertain himself with an appetizer.

Kaneki stiffened, his back shooting up straight. Not a sound made it past his lips, but Tsukiyama could see how close he'd come to yelling out loud as he placed his hand on his leg. It wasn't much higher than his knee, still touching a portion of his leg that was covered by his high socks. Moving his hand back a little, he caressed his knee, then gently slipped his hand below the bend of his knee, stroking the sensitive junction with his fingers.

“Ts-Tsukiyama-san, please... I don't think this is appropriate,” Kaneki quietly warned him, trying to seek a way out of his grasp.

“It's alright,” he assured him, becoming more bold, bringing his hand up to play along the edge of his sock. “As long as you keep your voice down, no one will notice.”

Kaneki looked around. “I think plenty of people have noticed already...”

“I'm sure they're just jealous of my dessert,” he said, dipping his fingers under the edge of his sock, letting his fingertips feel the sweet, soft skin beneath.

“What do you think you're talking abou-” Kaneki's sentence was suddenly pulled to a stop, a yelp leaping from his lips when he felt Tsukiyama rub himself against his backside. As soon as the sound left him, he had a hand over his mouth to hide any others that would try to escape despite him. He was trying to pretend that he didn't understand what he was talking about, but the bright red that crept from his neck to his shoulders told him that Kaneki knew exactly what he was talking about.

Giving in to an earlier curiosity, Tsukiyama removed his hand from Kaneki's leg and brought it up. Hooking a finger in the front of the dress, heart thumping in his throat, he pulled it down a little and took a peek inside. As he thought, Kaneki's blush had made it all the way to his chest.

“You're a rather lewd boy, aren't you?” he teased, glancing up at him with his lids lowered in a sly and self-satisfied manner. “They're looking quite hard. That must be frustrating.”

It looked like Kaneki was enjoying wearing that dress a little more than he was letting on. His nipples were a delightfully appetizing shade, hardened from rubbing against the soft fabric lining the inside of the front of the dress, made for holding the bosom of someone with far more to hold than Kaneki. It was only the tight elastic around the edge that kept it from gaping. Tsukiyama wished that he could be more daring, wished that he could push the dress down his shoulders, to expose his flat, sensitive chest and place his lips against one of those tender peaks.

Alas... He let go and fixed the front of the dress for him, pushing the sleeves up his shoulders a little to keep it from sliding down. Kaneki released a sigh, sounding almost grateful. Tsukiyama realized that he was probably misinterpreting the gesture, but he wasn't about to correct him. He was disappointed that he couldn't have at his chest, but there were other, more discreet ways for him to taste his treat.

He looked up, catching Touka's eye from across the room as he brought his hand back to Kaneki's thigh. Until that moment, she had been distracted by a table, but now that she'd caught sight of what was happening on his side of the café, her face lit up with evident rage. Teasing her was so fun; the icing on his dessert. She clearly wanted to leap across the room and throttle him, but she was chained in place, stopped by the many customers who required her attention.

He grinned a wide, victorious grin as he slid his hand under the hem of Kaneki's dress.

A sound left him, but Tsukiyama pretended not to hear it, keeping his eyes locked on Touka's as she silently seethed.

“It must be hard for you to work while you're like this...” he said softly, his eyes yet fixed in place as his fingers inched closer. Kaneki kept his hands in his lap, trying to push the dress down to keep his hand away. If he were really trying to keep him away, though, he wasn't being forceful enough about it because Tsukiyama's fingers easily found their way to their destination. Judging by the the feeling of what his fingers came in contact with, Kaneki wasn't wearing anything special underneath to match this outfit.

What a missed opportunity...

He could go shopping tonight; perhaps invite him over some time.

“Tsukiyama-san...” Kaneki muttered, his voice hushed and heated. Tsukiyama felt his temperature rise when he heard his voice, fearful yet full of unspoken need. “We can't do something like this here...”

'We,' he said. He wasn't excluding himself from this. He was taking responsibility for the state he was in. It seemed that Kaneki was much naughtier than he would admit.

“Keep your voice down and no one will know,” Tsukiyama said assuringly. That was far from the truth, though. There were still eyes on them, anxiously waiting for something interesting to take place. Those eyes were knowing. They knew what they were waiting for.

Tsukiyama had a flair for the dramatic, but he didn't particularly feel like sharing this one. Embarrassing Kaneki in a room full of curious strangers sounded fun in a way, but he wanted him to himself. Until he could have him spread out over his own table, he would take things slowly, quietly, and carefully.

Swallowing, relaxing, Kaneki removed some of the pressure he was placing on the front of the skirt and allowed Tsukiyama's hand to move more freely underneath. Tsukiyama didn't touch him immediately, though, enjoying the way that Kaneki shifted and squirmed when he touched his sensitive inner thigh. When Kaneki rubbed himself over the front of his pants, Tsukiyama felt himself becoming even harder. Kaneki couldn't have been doing that without realizing what it was doing to him at the same time. If Tsukiyama didn't know better, he would've thought it was Kaneki's way of getting back at him, but Kaneki seemed to be focused entirely on himself, the fear of being noticed consuming his thoughts. His body was simply acting on its own.

When he finally lifted his hand and placed it over him, he had a certain set of expectations for the way Kaneki would react.

Receiving no reaction at all was not expected.

Kaneki had his eyes elsewhere, his jaw set, and it sounded like he was trying to keep his breathing even. Perhaps he was trying to do as Tsukiyama told him, holding in his reactions so he didn't cause a scene. While Tsukiyama was glad that he could be so obedient, he preferred seeing him react.

“Kaneki-kun.”

Kaneki hummed to let him know he was paying attention, but it was like he couldn't speak, his lips sealed together so that nothing humiliating could come out.

“Look at me, please, Kaneki-kun?”

A few weighty seconds passed, and Tsukiyama was beginning to worry that he would need to fish out a couple more bills to get him to comply, but, eventually, Kaneki turned toward him. When Kaneki's visible eye finally cautiously met his, Tsukiyama felt as if he'd taken a bolt to the chest. He'd never seen such an innocent face in his life. As if the hard thing beneath his hand weren't enough to prove it, he could see Kaneki's arousal painted on his face; his lips now slightly parted, his eye lowered and hazy, his brows pulled together.

Looking away again to take a steadying breath, Kaneki placed a hand on Tsukiyama's chest and wisely advised him to calm himself. “If you don't, you're going to get in trouble, right?”

Yes... That was true. He couldn't let his desire show in his eyes. That would cause trouble for everyone.

He very much wanted to continue things, to find out where this was going to lead, but it was neither the time nor the place. Coming out of his thoughts, he found Touka now approaching the table with someone else in tow. Seeing who was following her, Kaneki floundered, trying to get himself out of this situation. The person who was following her must have seen what was going on already, so there was no helping it now.

Before Touka and the manager reached the table, Tsukiyama grabbed the money he left on the table and quickly shoved it into the pocket in the front of Kaneki's apron.

“Keep it,” he said, close to his ear. “You earned it, so it's all yours.” He had the feeling that if he didn't tell him, Kaneki would be the type to add it to the cash register later, feeling like it wasn't right for him to keep such a generous tip for himself.

Moving his chair back, he let Kaneki hop off his lap and stood up after him, lightly patting him on the behind, pretending that he was straightening out the back of his dress. Kaneki grabbed the tray and brought it back in front of himself to hide whatever he had to worry about, but Tsukiyama wasn't as fortunate, having to shift around from one foot to the other to find a way to hide his growing predicament. Even if he could still smell Kaneki's scent, he didn't think he had to worry about his eyes changing on him anymore with impending danger sobering him up.

“Ah, Tsukiyama-san, leaving so soon?”

Tsukiyama grabbed the cup from the table and drained more than half of it before setting it back down. He came there for the coffee in the first place. Might as well try to make it look like it was the reason he stayed.

“You know me, Yoshimura-san. I wouldn't dream of overstaying my welcome.”

The older gentleman locked eyes with him, reading right through his polite lie. “You weren't causing any trouble for our newest member, were you...?”

Caught off guard by such a forward question that required such an honest answer, he froze. Standing next to the manager, Touka crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, a smug look on her face. Not a moment too soon, and just as he was beginning to really sweat, he was unexpectedly saved.

“We were just fine,” Kaneki said. He looked behind himself quickly to give Tsukiyama a wink and a nervous smile. “I look forward to seeing him again sometime.”

He... couldn't tell if that were a lie or not. It sounded pretty genuine.

“Is that so...” Yoshimura said, keeping a suspicious eye on him. “Well, in that case, I look forward to your next visit as well. Kaneki is a very good judge of character.”

Were they messing with him...?

It looked like Touka couldn't tell whether they were being serious either. She was positively outraged by the things they were saying.

Deciding to take his leave before things could get any stranger, Tsukiyama took one final, hesitant drink from his coffee, then stepped around the three of them, grasping his own hand in the other to keep it from grabbing Kaneki's behind on the way past them. However, before he could make it much farther, Yoshimura stopped him again.

“You haven't forgotten to pay, have you?”

Of course, how could he have forgotten that? He shelled out so much toward Kaneki and Touka that he totally forgot about paying for the coffee itself. If he recalled correctly, it wouldn't cost him more than... Hm.

He hadn't left his place that morning expecting to visit Anteiku, so he didn't have anything smaller than a ten thousand yen note on him. As he held it up between his fingers, catching sight of the devilish grin on Yoshimura's face, he realized that he wasn't going to be allowed a shred of leniency. They weren't going to break this for him. A single ten thousand yen note was like pocket change to him, but it was the principle of the matter.

Pride crumbling, he handed the money to Kaneki, feeling that, at the least, he was happier when his money was in those delicate hands.

Touka looked much more pleased now. “Come again,” she said.

“I... shall,” he said weakly, now feeling hungry and oddly unsatisfied. Looking at Kaneki, however, he felt a bit of his energy return. Kaneki was still smiling. He looked a little embarrassed for the both of them, but at least he wasn't trying to gouge him and run him over like the other two. “Merci beaucoup, Kaneki-kun,” he told him, making a sweeping gesture in the air with his hand that ended in a bow. “Until next we meet!”

As he finally made his exit, he could feel their judging eyes on his back, but he didn't care about what the other two thought. Kaneki was the one who he would return for.

His visit to Anteiku may not have been as relaxing as he'd anticipated, but he left with renewed motivation.


End file.
